Événements et Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
Il existe plusieurs événements aléatoires et références culturelles cachés que le joueur peut rencontrer lors de son exploration de Bordeciel. Cette page a pour but de les recenser. Références culturelles 300 *Si vous voyagez au sud de l'Autel de Peyrite, ou bien à l'ouest de Folpertuis, ou encore au Nord, Nord-ouest de la Pierre de l'Amant, vous trouverez un squelette dans la montagne. À côté de ce squelette se trouve un smilodon coincé entre deux rochers, avec une épée de verre en travers de la gueule. Il s'agit d'une référence au film 300, dans lequel Léonidas attiré un loup dans un engorgement avant de le frapper de sa lance. Une aventure dont vous êtes le héros *Un livre du type Une aventure dont vous êtes le héros peut être trouvé dans Kolb et le dragon. Finntroll *Le livre Comment tuer un troll de Finn est une référence au groupe de folk metal finlandais Finntroll. Chris Kluwe *Dans le livre Chant du Retour, vol. 7, un des marins du Jorrvaskr se nomme Kluwe, "appelé Loate quand il dissimulait son visage". Le personnage est une référence au joueur de football américain Chis Kluwe. Celui-ci, grand joueur du MMORPG World of Warcraft, portait le pseudonyme de Loate. Légende arthurienne *Au Cairn du Rebelle, on peut trouver un empilement de rochers au-dessus duquel se trouve une épée d'acier, en référence à Excalibur, l'épée dans la pierre. *Au nord-est du Bassin de Mornevent, on peut trouver un plan d'eau dans lequel une main squelettique brandit une épée, en réfénrence à la Dame du Lac qui, après avoir brandi trois fois Excalibur, disparut pour toujours avec l'épée magique du roi Arthur. *La Pierre de la Dame, située sur une île au centre du lac Inilialta, pourrait également être une référence à la Dame du Lac. Excalibureasteregg.jpg Katatonia *Dans l'entrée du Mausolée du Crépuscule, vous trouverez un squelette porteur du Journal de Nydstrom au cours de la quête Un sombre voyage: La Voie du Pélerin. Il s'agit d'une référence au guitariste du groupe de metal progressif Katatonia, et à la chanson Night is the new Day. Le Seigneur des Anneaux *Le Vermidor, l'arbre dessèché au centre de Blancherive, qui ne peut être revitalisé qu'à partir de la sève du plus vieil arbre de Bordeciel, le Primarbor, est une référence à l'Arbre Blanc de Minas Tirith et aux Deux arbres de Valinor. *Durant la quête Bataille pour Blancherive, selon votre camp, vous pouvez entendre Ralof ou Hadvar dire après la bataille "Je suis sûr que j'en ai tué plus que vous. J'ai compté." Une référence à la rivalité qui oppose Légolas et Gimli en terme de victimes au combat. *Durant la quête "Une nuit mémorable", l'une des tâches consiste à récupérer une alliance auprès d'une harfreuse nommée Moira. Celle-ci, à votre approche, commencera à dire "Mon précieux", en référence à Gollum. *Quand le joueur rejoint les Compagnons, Kodlak Blancrin et Vilkas discutent de la valeur du joueur. Le premier dira "Ce qui importe est son cœur", ce à quoi le second répondra "Et son bras." Une référence au dialogue entre Eomer et Eowyn à propos de Merriadoc Brandebouc. Le premier dit en effet : "Ce n'est pas de son cœur que je doute, mais de la portée de son bras." Minecraft *thumb|left|302pxLa hache ébrèchée (qui est en réalité une pioche) au sommet de la Gorge du Monde ferait référence au créateur du jeu Minecraft, ''surnommé Notch (ébrèché en anglais). La référence aurait toutefois été démentie par Bethesda. Pacman *thumb|300pxDans la Maison d'Endon à Markath, il y a une étagère sur laquelle se trouve une meule de fromage jouxtée par des oignons alignés. Vu d'en haut, ceux-ci évoquent les pastilles gobées par le personnage de Pacman. Le joueur de flûte de Hammeln *Durant la quête Découragement vous serez amené à visiter les sous-sols de l'Hydromellerie d'Hydronning. Dans ceux-ci vous trouverez le Journal d'Hamelyn, dont les expériences sur les rats évoquent la légende du ''Joueur de flûte de Hammeln. Star Trek *À Fort-Ivar vit une femme nommée Temba Grandmain. Il s'agit d'une référence un épisode de Star Trek: The Next Generation, Darmok, où l'une des phrases souvent répétés est "Temba, sa main est grande". Star Wars *thumbDans la Grotte de Mornecôte, il y a un squelette pendu au plafond, et sous-lui une épée lumineuse. Cela fait référence à Star Wars: L'empire contre-attaque, durant lequel Luke Skywalker est capturé sur Hoth et suspendu au plafond. L'épée fait référence à son sabre laser. *Si vous voyagez avec le fantôme de Lucien Lachance, vous pourrez occasionnellement l'entendre dire "Je sens une perturbation dans le vide", ce qui peut faire référence à la réplique de plusieurs personnages de Star Wars "Je sens une perturbation dans la Force". *À l'Auberge du Fruit Gelé, on peut entendre le père d'Erik dire "Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu restes pour une saison de plus" et "C'est ton côté maternel". ''Ceci fait référence à Oncle Owen dans Star Wars IV: Un nouvel espoir durant sa conversation avec Luke Skywalker. Ghost Buster 2 *Dans le Cairn des Âmes, vous pouvez trouver une âme en peine disant "La mort n'est rien qu'une porte, le temps qu'une fenêtre: Je reviendrai !". Ces paroles sont les dernières de Vigo des Carpathes, le principal antagoniste du film Ghostbuster 2 Blanche-Neige et les 7 Nains *Dans Griffenoire, à l'intérieur des Quartiers de guerre, vous trouverez sept chambres avec un petit lit disposés autour d'une lanterne, et au bout du couloir une chambre avec un double-lit. Il s'agit d'une référence à ''Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains. Le Trône de Fer *Quand vous complétez la quête La mine de Cidhna en faveur de Thonar Sang-d'Argent, il s'excuse et vous donne son anneau de famille, en disant que les Sang-d'Argent paient leurs dettes. Une référence à la devise non-officielle de la famille Lannister "Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes". Assassin's Creed *Au Sommet du Barde, il existe une sorte de tremplin surplombant une immense cascade qui finit sa course dans un plan d'eau fermé. Si vous osez faire le grand saut, le fantôme d'un Barde apparaîtra, et vous racontera son saut raté (vous conférant au passage un niveau en Éloquence). Ceci fait référence aux célèbres "Sauts de la foi" de la série Assassin's Creed. Événements aléatoires : *M'aiq le menteur : ce PNJ peut être rencontré n'importe où en l'extérieur à Bordeciel. Ce personnage est présent depuis Morrowind et il a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, souvent en rapport avec des changement dans le jeu vis à vis de l'épisode précédent. *Le Cavalier sans tête : il peut être rencontré n'importe où en extérieur à Bordeciel. Si le Dovahkiin le suit, il le mène à une tombe avec des squelettes, un Draugr à combattre et un trésor. *Une folle : vous la croiserez après avoir fini la quête pour obtenir le Wabbajack, elle vous demandera de l'attaquer avec le Wabbajack. *Loup-garou : tard la nuit, vous pourrez croisez un loup-garou (événement rare) si vous vous éloignez de la route, dans la forêt vous aurez plus de chance de le croiser (attention, c'est un ennemi redoutable qui attaque très vite, qui est très rapide et qui a beaucoup de vie). *Le danger des forêts : si vous allez dans la forêt (la nuit) vous pourrez croisez tout un tas de chose bizarre ; exemples : loup-garous, cadavre de chasseur, des lueurs blanche au loin, cris de loup-garou, un groupe de soldat impériaux morts, ou un chasseur effrayés. Cavaliersanstête.png Références historiques et mythologiques *La Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental est une référence à l'ancienne Compagnie des Indes orientales. *Sovngarde et la Salle de la Bravoure sont des références au Valhalla et au royaume d'Asgard dans la mythologie scandinave. *L'Edda poétique, apprise par les bardes de Bordeciel, fait référence à une œuvre de littérature scandinave portant le même nom. *À l'est du Phare d'Hiveronde, on peut trouver un Mammouth pris à moitié dans la glace et frappé d'une flèche dwemer. Il s'agit d'une référence au mammouth trouvé en Sibérie dans les années 1990'. *Le Haut Hrothgar fait référence au roi Hrothgar du Danemark, qui est l'un des personnages de la sage épique de Beowulf. *Mercer Frey, avant son affrontement final contre le Dovahkiin, s'exclame "Le sort en est jeté", en référence aux paroles que Jules César prononça avant de franchir le Rubicond, Alea iacta est. Référence aux anciens épisodes: 'The Elder Scrolls I: Arena' *Labyrinthe : Comme dans Arena, le joueur est amené à parcourir un Labyrinthe sur le conseil de la Guilde des mages, pour récupérer un bâton. (Dans Arena, il s'agissait de retrouver un fragment du Bâton du Chaos). 'The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall' *Durant la quête de Shéogorath, celui-ci essaie de deviner qui vous envoie. L'une de ses suggestions est le fantôme du Roi Lysandus. *Dans la taverne de Solitude, le barde peut parfois jouer la mélodie entendue dans les magasins de Daggerfall. *Durant les quêtes des Compagnons, vous serez amené à affronter les Sorcières de Glenmorill, réputées pour pouvoir soigner la Lycanthropie. Ces sorcières et leur relation avec la lycanthropie sont introduites dans Daggerfall. * Le Guerrier d'ébonite qui nous défit en duel à haut niveau, ressemble étrangement à Ebonarm, le dieu de la guerre dans Daggerfall. 'The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind' *Durant la quête "Un remède à la folie", dans la grotte de glace, vous trouverez un troll unique nommé Udyrfrykte. Un troll similaire apparaît déjà dans l'extension de TESIII, Bloodmoon. Udyrfrykte fait référence au personnage de Grendel dans la sage de Béowulf. *L'artéfact Lamentation de la quête principale de Morrowind fait un retour dans TESV: Skyrim. Contrairement au troisième opus, celle-ci peut être maniée sans danger, et ce sans revêtir Garde Spectrale. *Une drogue nommée "Bleu de Balmora" peut-être trouvée durant une quête de la Guilde des Voleurs. Cette drogue est nommée d'après la ville dunmer de Balmora. *Dans le quartier gris de Vendeaume, il existe une taverne nommée'' Club de la nouvelle Gnisis, en référence à la ville dunmer de Gnisis. Cela fait également référence à l'habitude dunmer de nommer les tavernes "Club", à la grande incompréhension des nordiques. Fait amusant, la ville de Gnisis ne comprend pas de Club. The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn *Sur Solstheim, vous pourrez de façon aléatoire rencontrer un sorcier bosmer qui lancera un sort de vol à votre approche. Après s'être écrié "''Je vole ! Je vole !" Il s'écrasera et mourra. *Au sud-ouest de Tel Mithryn, vous pourrez trouver un Échassier des marais unique, nommé Poussière. *Au Col de Moesring, vous trouverez une épave dwemer, Étrange vaisseau. Une référence à la quête Un aérostat de bric et de broc du DLC Bloodmoon de Morrowind. The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard *Dans le Cairn de l'Âme, vous trouverez les différentes pages de l'Opus de Jiub, ainsi que Jiub lui-même. Jiub est un Dunmer qui fut amené en Morrowind dans le même navire que le Nérévarine, et le premier PNJ que vous rencontrerez dans Morrowind. 'The Elder Scrolls T: Shadowkey' *Maître Neloth de Tel Mithryn parle du célèbre mage spécialisé dans la création des bâtons, Azra Noxmanus. C'est en fait Azra Nightwielder, l'un des personnages principaux de Shadowkey. 'The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion' *Lucien Lachance revient sous les traits d'un fantôme après que le joueur finisse les quêtes de la Confrérie noire et obtienne le pouvoir "Invocation d'assassin spectrale" *L'un des cliens de la Confrérie Noire se nomme Amaund Motierre. Son ancêtre, François Motierre, a loué les services de la Confrérire Noire dans Oblivion. Gabriella fera remarquer que les Motierre sont une vieille et puissante famille brétonne en Cyrodiil. Les missions confiées par les Motierre impliquent toutes deux de parcourir une crypte remplie de morts-vivants. *Dans Griffenoire, vous trouverez des Nirnroot cramoisies. Une quête s'active alors, Retour aux racines. Il s'agit d'une référence à l'Altmer Sinderion, grand spécialiste des Nirnroots que vous rencontrez dans Oblivion. Vous trouverez son dernier laboratoire ainsi que sa dépouille dans Griffenoire. *Une statue du Renard Gris, meneur légendaire de la Guilde des voleurs en Cyrodiil, peut-être trouvée dans la maison de Mercer Frey à Faillaise, à côté de Cristalgide. *Le cadavre d'un Vasard géant peut-être trouvé près du Monument de Gjulkar, poursuivant ainsi la longue tradition de TES des vasards géants fossilisés. Vous devrez d'ailleurs affronter son fantôme à cet emplacement durant la quête des Épreuves sacrées de Kyne. *Dans le Journal de Cicéron, vol. 1, on peut lire "27 d'ondepluie, 4E 187 J'ai honoré le contrat de l'arène. J'ai fini par me faire passer pour un admirateur du grand champion et je suis immédiatement entré dans ses bonnes grâces. En escortant cet imbécile arrogant dans la Grande forêt, je lui ai tranché la gorge et j'ai laissé son cadavre en pâture aux bêtes sauvages." Il s'agit d'une référence au Fan du Grand Champion d'Oblivion, personnage considéré comme particulièrement exaspérant par beaucoup de joueurs. *Le cheval Crindombre, donné par Lucien Lachance dans Oblivion, vous est donné par Astrid dans Skyrim. Si vous employez l'Invocation d'assassin spectral à proximité de Crindombre, le fantôme de Lucien Lachance s'en approchera en disant " Crindombre, mon vieil et fidèle ami..." *Si vous posez des questions à Elgrim à propros de son magasin, il mentionnera la difficulté d'obtenir de la Graisse de troll painte, un ingrédient d'Oblivion. Il grondera également Igun Roncenoire pour avoir gaspillé sa précieuse réserve de cet ingrédient. *À Faillaise, vous trouverez un elfe noir nommé Romlyn Dreth, qui travaille pour la production de l'hydromel Roncenoire. Il est apparenté avec Valen Dreth, le dunmer prisonnier d'Oblivion qui se moque du joueur au début du jeu. Durant la nuit, Dard de l'Abeille, on peut entendre Romlyn raconter de fausses histoires sur Valen et la Crise d'Oblivion (notamment qu'il aurait tué six Impériaux à mains nues avant d'être emmené dans la prison de la Cité impériale). *Durant la quête Repose en paix, vous devrez affronter un vampire nommé Movarth. L'histoire de Movarth est mentionné dans le livre Sang immortel, qui apparaît pour la première fois dans Oblivion. *Le navire de contrebande La Vague rouge dans le port de Solitude tire son nom de Vaguerouge, un sabre enchanté trouvable dans Oblivion durant la quête Le navire fantôme d'Anvil. ''Deux autres références lient ces deux navires : Un livre d'Oblivion mentionne qu'un assassin de la Confrérie Noire a tué tous les marins du navire d'Anvil, et dans Skyrim, une quête (Contrat : Tuer Safia) prend place sur le Vague Rouge. *Il y a une petite île de glace au nord-est de la Pierre de la Tour en pente continue, et qui est inmarquable sur la carte. Au sommet de celle-ci se trouve un squelette avec une bannière, à côté duquel se trouve un coffre contenant le livre Les Chevaliers des Neuf. Ceci pourrait signifier qu'il s'agit de l'un des membres de la faction de ''Knights of the Nine. '' * L'île des Nirnroots géants, sur la côté de Solstheim, est une référence à l'easter egg du Nirnroot géant dans Oblivion. 'The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles' *À l'intérieur du Château d'Embruine, dans la salle du mage de la cour, on peut trouver une lettre intitulée "''Pour vos requêtes". Il s'agit d'une lettre de Mirabelle Ervine adressée à Wylandriah, une Bosmer, et dans laquelle Mirabelle spécifie que certains ingrédients qu'elle a demandé à l'Académie n'existent pas. Un de ces ingrédients est la Malrosée (Greenmote), une drogue des Shivering Isles. Mirabelle pense que la bosmer a simplement mal orthographié l'ingrédient qu'elle cherchait. *Sheogorath fait référence à l'intrigue de Shivering Isles en citant notamment Colmur et Haskill. En se présentant, il dit également que "Shéogorath" est un titre passé "De moi à moi-même". Le Shéogorath rencontré dans Skyrim pourrait bien être le Héros de Kvatch après que celui-ci ait vaincu Jyggalag et pris la place de l'ancien Shéogorath. *Dervenin, le mendiant à Solitude qui fait débuter la quête de Shéogorath, est le grand prêtre d'Arden-Sul du côté de Mania. 'The Elder Scrolls N: La Cité Infernale' * Ysolda détaille les théories sur l'origine de l'Arbre endormi, notamment elle dit "J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'une spore était tombée d'une île flottant dans le ciel, mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.". Faisant référence à la cité d'Umbriel dans le roman, faisant de l'Arbre un Hist. 'L'univers étendu' thumb|La vache peinte. *Sur les routes de Bordeciel, on peut rencontrer un fermier qui marche avec une vache peinte de runes blues. Ceci fait références aux vaches peintes offertes aux Géants dans le sixième combat de l'Aldudagga : The 911th Cow, publié plusieurs années avant la sortie de Skyrim. *Lors de sa prêche, Heimskr cite plusieurs passages du texte From The Many-Headed Talos publié sur le forum officiel par Michael Kirkbride peu après la sortie d'Oblivion, afin d'expliquer la transformation du climat de Cyrodiil. Le "Sweetroll running gag" thumbUne plaisanterie récurrente dans les jeux de Bethesda depuis Arena concerne les pâtisseries qui peuvent trouvées dans le jeu. La blague ne se limite pas à la seule série des Elder Scrolls, mais survient aussi dans la série Fallout. Note : Le terme anglais sweetroll connaît plusieurs traductions en français, ce qui peut dans certains cas faire perdre la récurrence de la plaisanterie. *Les gardes peuvent occasionnellement dire : "Laissez-moi deviner: quelqu'un vous a volé votre pâtisserie ? *L'item Friandise au miel peut être trouvé à travers Bordeciel comme une nourriture consommable, mais parfois placé dans des endroits incongrus. *À votre suite, Cicéron peut parfois dire : "Cicéron a faim, il a besoin d'une friandise... ou d'une carotte." *Les enfants peuvent, rarement, se pourchasser l'un l'autre en s'écriant "Rend-moi ma friandise !" *Le Wabbajack peut parfois placer des pâtisseries derrière des ennemis, ce qui a pour effet de les faire changer de direction, voire de transformer l'ennemi en pâtisserie. *La fille du Jarl de Blancherive se plaint parfois que "Il est impossible de trouver des petits pains dignes de ce nom dans ce trou à ragnards !" *Le fait d'avoir sa pâtisserie subtilisée fut mentionné pour la première fois dans Arena durant le questionnaire visant à déterminer votre classe. Ce fut utilisé de la même façon dans Daggerfall et Morrowind. *M'aiq le Menteur mentionne qu'il a une fois de lancer un double-sort de destruction, et a brûle ses pâtisseries. *Dans la mine Vif-Argent, dans le Clos, vous trouverez une pâtisserie sur une table au fond de la mine. Si vous la volez et que Edith, une mineuse, vous surprend, elle s'exclamera "Il fallait bien que '''quelqu'un' la prenne !"'' S Catégorie:Easter Eggs Catégorie:Skyrim:Easter Eggs Catégorie:Page(s) non terminée(s)